Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-4t^{4}-3t^{3})(4t^{2})$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ - 4 t^4 (4 t^2) - 3 t^3 (4 t^2) $ Simplify. $-16t^{6}-12t^{5}$